zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze LOTR Minas Tirith
| Origin = Predator (film) | PlayerSlots = 64 | SpecialItems = 10 | TLvls = 4 | ELvls = 4 | ELvlType = 3 | MusicType = 1 | /* Distribution */ | RDV = v1 | ReleaseDateY = 2011 | ReleaseDateM = June | ReleaseDateD = 29 | RDV2 = | ReleaseDateY2 = | ReleaseDateM2 = | ReleaseDateD2 = | RDV3 = | ReleaseDateY3 = | ReleaseDateM3 = | ReleaseDateD3 = | FSV = v3_5 | FileSize = 191.23 | /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = Hannibal | Title1 = Testing | Persons1 = Kaemon | Title2 = Models | Persons2 = S-Low | /* Links */ | GBIDS = 157492 }}ze_LOTR_Minas_Tirith is a zombie escape map developed by Hannibal. It concluded the LOTR series that Hannibal worked on for years, and is considered his magnum opus. Relying on special items and stages to beat increasingly difficult levels, Minas Tirith features 4 levels that appear once in each normal and extreme mode. It appears in . Ported versions have yet to appear in . Scale-wise, Minas Tirith set a new boundary for future zombie escape maps as it had overall the biggest world in units. It also contained a vast amount of complex systems that allowed for over 50+ items (barricades, characters and special items) to operate simultaneously. In addition, the gameplay and timings of each stage were excepetionally compelling (in relation to the story) and applauded by players and fans alike. In general, Minas Tirith was a critical success and is widely considered one of the best zombie escape maps of all times. Overview It is based on a city named Minas Tirith in the Lord of the Rings. It contains very special features which are unusual in Counter-Strike: Source like characters, monsters, special attacks, and placeable objects which replace the preset boxes and obstacles in "traditional" holding points. The path, you have to follow, passes by important bits of the movie. Mostly parts near the wall, where you have to activate catapults, in order to activate the Minas Tirith Defense System. Development Counter-Strike: Source First version. Many exploitable bugs as suspected for a first version. The second version. It was quickly fixed to v2_1 because of some crashes. This version was more stable, but there were still some exploitable bugs. For example at the last level, building up props to get on top of the roofs to hide. It lasted longer than all the previous versions and was the first to be really playable. The first version to be completed without serious errors. It has been really stable for a very long time, but it has undergone a bug on prop_physics (known as the Physics Glitch) which has been fixed in the final version by the author. It's still perfectly playable on some servers, and has almost no bugs. A test version not supposed to be run on servers. Supposedly to have fixed the Physics Glitch of v2_2fix, it still glitched the barriers and was again candidate for a fix. Nazguls became invisible at some point and the zombie barrel was fairly overpowered. Supposed to fix the Physics Glitch of v3_1fix. Despite attempts, it again glitched the barriers. This version cured the Physics Glitch, but would crash servers at times. The (unofficial) current and stable version. Map specifications * Custom props/models * Special Items ** Special attacks ** Characters relate to the story * 4 Stages × 2 Modes of each (Normal and Extreme Mode) * Movie soundtrack, sound effects and dialogues Tactics This map covers so many tactics that it is inefficient to explain it here. You can also check Tony Montana's Minas Tirith Item Guide. Notes *Since its release Minas Tirith has been frequently analysed, adapted and updated to cure the map of all possible errors, most notably the infamous physics glitch. As of 2014, fully stable versions have been succesfully put back on rotation on most servers and is once again playable. *Minas Tirith was one of the few maps to be removed from rotation for a significant amount of time on many servers, despite being one of the most popular maps. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Hannibal